Trapped Between Walls
by Rose Thane
Summary: ¿Que pasaria, si todas tus posibilidades por ser libre se reducieran a solo maltratos y sangre? ¿Preferirias morir miserablemente en la soledad, o escapar no importa el costo?... ¿Acaso Kiba soportara mas? "Los chicos me estan esperando"...dedicado a Hoshi no Negai,con personajes mios.


**Disclaimer: los personajes y/o historia de Inuyasha no me pertenecen,simplemente los tomo prestados. los otros personajes que no estan en el anime y manga si son de mi propiedad.**

dedicado a _**Hoshi no Negai **_que con sus historia**_ Butterfly Wings (caps 1 y 2)_ **me inspiro, tambien las canciones: Going under de evanescence y Escape, un OST de wolf's rain.

** BETWEEN WALLS.-**

by: Rose Thane

-Ya debería empezar a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, o lo mataran fácilmente- le decía un guardia a su compañero de al lado mientras hacían su turno de vigilancia nocturno en el palacio del señor Daisuke. El terrateniente de la pequeña villa del este.

Los hombres se referían al enorme "perro" moribundo que habían traído hace una noche atrás. Kiba no era ningún perro, hasta se hubiera sentido ofendido si le compararan con uno. Él era un lobo, muy orgulloso de si mismo. ¿Cómo diablos le confundieron con un perrucho débil?

Esta era la segunda noche que pasaba en una reducida casita apartada del palacio del terrateniente. Si iba a ser la mascota del señor o lo que fuera, ¿por qué lo mantenían tan apartado? Más aun, ¿Cómo se había dejado capturar por unos simples humanos?

Solo recordaba que visitaban una aldea que había sido destruida por cientos de espíritus y el pequeño Shippo se había desaparecido. Todos se separaron para buscarlo, guiado por su olfato pudo divisar al pequeño intentando pescar en un riachuelo cercano pero cuando intento acercarse al kitsune, resonó un disparo y el olor a pólvora inundo su nariz, sintió como las fuerza lo abandonaban. Sin siquiera poder cargar con su propio peso, se desmallo encima de su propia sangre. Antes de que perdiera la conciencia dio gracias por que el disparo fue hacia él y no a Shippo que se había ido corriendo a toda velocidad al oler la pólvora.

Desde aquella noche que lo habían traído inconsciente, no se inmuto a mover ni un musculo de su cuerpo, estaba tendido desde hace horas, ni siquiera se levantaba a beber agua de un cuenco de madera que le dejaron al alcance. Tenía el cuello encadenado, haciendo que sus esfuerzos por escapar fueran reducidos hasta limitarse por conservar la poca energía que le quedaba. Le habían disparado en el hombro izquierdo, le dolía mucho, pero jamás se atrevía a quejarse por más sufrimiento que estuviera pasando. Ya que al ser tan impulsivo, sabía las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo quería salir de esa pesadilla de cualquier manera posible. En estos momentos se sentía más bajo que un perro, y mucho más si no hacía nada por conseguir libertad. Deseaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien, conociendo a Inuyasha seguramente estará alterado y los demás verdaderamente preocupados, en especial Kagome que siempre pensaba en los demás antes que ella.

Intento incorporarse pero la herida en su hombro amenazaba con abrirse nuevamente al más leve movimiento. No le importó y estaba decidido. En ningún momento debería tomar su forma humana ya que si quería escapar de ahí no deberían de reconocerlo. Era algo inusual, las cadenas que sujetaban su cuello, eran diferentes a las que normalmente se utilizaban. Olían bastante extraño, un severo olor putrefacto y eran más resistentes que cualquier otra que hubiera tratado de quebrar. Fácilmente las rompería con sus colmillos pero estas no cedían por más presión que empeñara el lobo en sus mandíbulas. Empezó a tironear las cadenas pero no consiguió el resultado que quería, estas lo apretaron sin piedad y el forcejeo lo había dejado verdaderamente agotado. Decidió beber un poco de agua, cuando pudo calmar ese ardor en la garganta que quemaba desde hace horas, se quedó tendido en el suelo mirando un punto indefinido en la oscura y sucia habitación en la cual lo habían encerrado. Intento esperar que algo interesante ocurriese, pero nada, se quedó así hasta que concilio el sueño, horas más tardes esperando que la luz solar se colara en la pequeña ventana en la que apenas entraban de vez en cuando ventiscas de aire.

El joven lobo, agotado por el cansancio, en especial por sus heridas pudo descansar hasta pasado el mediodía. Unas ligeras pisadas y susurros lo despertaron de su confortable sueño.

-_ten mucho cuidado_- escuchó el susurro de una voz masculina un tanto aguda-_recuerda que es salvaje._

Se quedó quieto, apenas abrió un poco los ojos disimulando lo más posible que estaba despierto. Olfateo discretamente el aire, habían más de seis humanos si no lo engañaba su nariz y uno le era conocido era el mismo que estaba ligado a la pólvora el día que le dispararon. Pudo oler algo de pescado y carne algo rancias, las ligeras pisadas se acercaban a el más y más. Silenciosa y lentamente el hombre bajo el brazo con un cuenco de carne cruda. El hombre le temblaba las manos y estaba más pálido que una hoja. "esta encadenado, esta encadenado" se decía el hombre que dejaba el cuenco de sobras en el suelo.

¿Comer? ¿¡Como ellos podrían pensar en comida en el estado en el que se encontraba! ¡El solo quería salir de ahí! La bestia encolerizo de forma tan repentina y no dudo en lanzarse con un rugido ronco y gutural al primero que se encontraba en su camino. Desafortunadamente la muerte hizo su papel en el joven que le puso la carne en el suelo, destrozándole la garganta, saboreando aquella sangre que él considera "sucia". Si las cadenas le hubieran dado para más hubiera matado a los cinco hombres restantes que lo miraban con horror y temblaban cada vez que emitía un rugido de advertencia. El solo los miraba, con sus blancos colmillos a la vista y sus ojos dorados inyectados en sangre. Los minutos pasaron y Kiba seguía con el hocico ensangrentado, el joven que yacía muerto y los otros en el umbral de la puerta de barrotes temblando como el papel.

-¿¡Qué demonios sucede aquí!-vocifero un corpulento hombre, con su pecho envuelto en una gruesa armadura de metal. Era una persona enorme, musculosa y por la mirada que le dirigía a Kiba, una de repugnancia, se veía que tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios. El hombre miro el cadáver ensangrentado en el suelo. Se encamino hasta donde estaba la bestia blanca con un garrote de metal, no fue hasta ese momento que Kiba se percató del objeto.

-¿Te crees tan rudo, eh?- dijo el corpulento hombre con una sonrisa sádica en los labios

-No se acerque general, parece que este perro le dan ataques-dijo un sirviente desde el umbral de los barrotes de hierro que al parecer eran corredizos

-¡No sean idiotas!- grito – ¡no es un perro!

Los hombres se encogieron ante las palabras del general y fijaron sus miradas en el gran animal

-En-tonc-cess…-balbuceo uno de sus hombres

-¡Es un maldito lobo!, ¿¡que no lo ven!- les grito alterado-uno muy grande-se carcajeo para sí mismo

Kiba aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarlo, pero una fuerza hizo que cayera de espaldas. Maldición. ¡Había olvidado las cadenas! Se incorporó rápidamente algo sofocado por la presión en su cuello

-¡desgraciado animalucho!- rio el hombre que se mantuvo a rayas de las cadenas que le ofrecían protección. Levanto el garrote por encima de su cabeza y con fuerza más de la necesaria, lo aterrizo en la cara del lobo que cayó sobre sus patas demasiado aturdido como para pensar con coherencia. El garrote volvió una, tras otra… tras otra vez, golpeando su cara sin descanso, el general disfruto ver la sangre y el sufrimiento del animal que ni se inmutaba a gemir del dolor.

No se atrevió a moverse, todos los sufrimientos que últimamente había pasado no se comparaban con este. La sangre le manaba por su boca nariz, frente y hasta en los oídos. Cuando pensó que el general ya lo daba por muerto se paró tambaleante, mostró sus enormes colmillos, las babas sanguinolentas bajaban por su mandíbula.

Rugió con lo que le quedaba de energía, y se lanzó contra el general. El mismo se había acercado demasiado cuando sintió que había ganado la batalla. El lobo solo atajo por morderle fuertemente el brazo, hundiendo sus colmillos hasta el hueso. Sukumo como le decían los sirvientes aulló de dolor. Pero este ya lo esperaba y rápidamente agarro a Kiba por el cuello, arrojándolo al suelo y con un tremendo golpe de parte del garrote lo dejo inconsciente. Kiba se tuvo que tragar su orgullo. Pero jamás se daría por vencido… y las marcas en el brazo del hombre se lo habían dejado en claro que eso era solo el comienzo. _"Para la próxima, esa mordida será un precioso adorno en tu cuello"_. Pensó con malicia y con una pequeña sonrisa en los lobunos labios, antes de perder todo rastro de conocimiento.

- tenemos que enseñarle quien manda-dijo el enorme hombre- este animal no sabe con quién trata- dijo arrebatándole un trozo de tela que le ofrecía uno de sus hombres y envolviendo la herida ensangrentada con esta.

-el general si sabe domar bestias- felicito un sirviente al señor Sukumo. Y sacando el cadáver ahora que el lobo yacía inconsciente. Todos se marcharon excepto un pequeño niño, que había presenciado todo el espectáculo. Pero cuando escucho al general entrar, permaneció escondido, en unas mantas viejas y sucias que reposaban en una esquina. Sukumo era un hombre grosero y abusaba de todos. Y el lobo que estaba al frente de él no era una excepción. El viejo general, solo se comportaba cuando estaba frente al general o la familia real que habitaba en la villa. El pequeño niño seguía inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta contemplando al gigantesco lobo blanco que seguía desmayado, se le podía notar por su boca entreabierta expulsando su cálido aliento pausada y apaciblemente.

La casa reducida era extraña. El lobo, estaba encadenado en el cuello, por un grueso y reducido collar de metal. Y sus cadenas estaban sujetas a una pared del mismo material que el collar. Siendo el piso la única excepción que estaba echo de madera. La pequeña habitación estaba cerrada por unos barrotes de hierro en forma vertical que al cerrar la celda esta podía deslizarse. Afuera de la habitación había un pequeño pasillo de madera y las tradicionales puertas corredizas, lo mismo era afuera de la reducida cabaña, disimulando lo más posible que era una casita normal y corriente como otras, pero en realidad por dentro era todo un infierno. El lugar apestaba a humedad, sangre y a tierra, siendo la habitación sucia y solitaria y la única luz entraba era por una pequeña ventanita rectangular en lo más alto de la pared del fondo. Donde solo podían pasar los roedores, que entraban de vez en cuando a robarle agua mientras este estaba desmayado o demasiado cansado para espantarlas. El niño que figuraba entre los cuatro y cinco años, era el pequeño hijo del terrateniente, pero este no era el más reciente.

El niño era el pequeño Hitoshi, sus cabellos eran oscuros, agarrados por una pequeña coleta, grandes ojos marrones y dulces,un niño de buen corazón,siempre guiado por su curiosidad. Sukumo no se atrevía a propasarse con el niño, ya que podría perder su puesto y hasta la vida si llegaba a límites muy bajos. Pero el pequeño era tan escurridizo y bastante astuto, que había podido espiarlo varias veces en sus actos y no se atrevía a ser otra roca más en el camino del general. La curiosidad invadió al pequeño y dejo las dudas a un lado, inflo su pecho para poder pasar de perfil entre los barrotes, gracias a su tamaño no tuvo el mas mínimo problema en esto. Pero no se acercó más, simplemente se sentó y miro toda la sangre del piso.

-pelito hedido- balbuceo Hitoshi mostrando compasión por Kiba- levántate pelito-grito con fuerza apretando los puños, asegurándose de que el 'perrito' lo escuchara aun en sus sueños, quiso darle animo al 'perrito', él no quería que sufriera los abusos del general, ya estaba harto de ver como maltrataba a los demás.

Kiba apretó los parpados y los fue abriendo poco a poco hasta entreabrirlos. Giro un poco la cabeza sintió un punzada profunda, como si un caballo se la hubiera pisado por diversión. Seguía con su boca abierta, ya que su nariz cubierta por sangre le obstruía la entrada de aire.

-¡pelito blanco despeto!- celebro el niño dando torpes aplausos

-veo que tienes el tamaño perfecto para pasar a través de los barrotes- le dijo Kiba. No lo mataría ni mucho menos. Era un niño inofensivo e inocente… ¿qué peligro representaba?

-pelito habla- se sorprendió hitoshi al oír la voz de Kiba tapándose su boca con sus manos.

-puedo hablar con los humanos desde que aprendí a lucir como ellos- le explico

-¿humano?- dijo esta vez el niño poniéndose de pie

-sí, tu eres un humano, pero yo solo tomo su apariencia para ocultarme de los que me quieran hacer daño.

Hitoshi solo se confundió más con la explicación de por qué podía tomar forma humana y hablar fluidamente como ellos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto esta vez

-hitoshi- le contesto con una sonrisa. Sus padres le enseñaron su nombre, contar hasta el diez y decir algunas palabras como; por favor, gracias, lo siento, y permiso. También le explicaron lo que estaba bien y mal, a perdonar y ser perdonado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pelito blanco?- pregunto con euforia.

-No soy un perro- le contesto cortante- soy un lobo

Al ver que no le contesto esperando respuesta, le dijo:

-Mi nombre es Kiba, es mejor que te vallas de aquí, si te llegan a atrapar te castigaran.

El chiquillo se acercó lo suficiente a Kiba quien no se había percatado de su cercanía e introdujo uno de sus pequeños dedos en el ojo derecho del lobo, que los cerro rápidamente por el doloroso contacto.

-dindos ojos amadillos- rio el cachorro de humano.

No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo fríamente, aunque en cierta forma no le molesto del todo, ya que sabia que no no hacia a propósito, después de todo era un chiquitin.

Hitoshi le restó importancia y de sus ropas saco un pañuelo blanco que olía delicioso. Ahí envuelto cuidadosamente en el trozo de servilleta le mostro una gran bola de arroz y se la ofreció a Kiba el cual la engullo de un solo bocado ansiosamente. Jamás aceptaría comida de unos sucios humanos pero confiaba en este niño de buen corazón. Sabía que podía confiar en él, este enano lo hacía sentir cómodo ya que le recordaba al pequeño Shippo. Ya no estaba solo, tenía al menos a un pequeño amigo, uno ingenuo y poco útil, pero al final era un amigo. Y eso ya contaba, ¿cierto? … en medio de todo ese infierno, una llama de esperanza lleno el pecho del joven lobo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Criticas, comentarios, correciones de todo tipo, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y hasta un WTF! son bienvenidos **

**me sali mucho de la historia... jejeje pero fue que me emocione demasiado con el anime, pelicula y etc de Inuyasha (e visto Todo 2 veces en menos de 6 meses) que quise agregarle un personaje, conocido por pocos a este anime REPITO:inuyasha y todos sus bla bla bla no me pertenecen yo solo meti a kiba de BONES (SOLO TOME: su fisico, ropas y algo de su actitud**)

para saber como llego este joven impulsivo a Inuyasha aqui esta una super resumida descripcion de lo sucedido, desde el comienzo (lo siguiente SI me pertenecem a mi):

**50 años atras (cuando Kikyo aun vivia)**

cuando kikyo era una niña,encontro a Kiba en medio de un bosque totalmente quemado (su manada fue asesinada por un yokai). y lo llevo a casa cuido de el por 6 años. Ellas le entregaron tanto cariño y amor que rapidamente a defenderlas a las dos de todas amenazas (como Sango y Kirara). y acompañaba a la mayor a practicamente todos lados. nunca le gusto la relacionentre Kikyo e inuyasha por ser un hanyou ni tampoco le agradaba aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar la apariencia del semi-demonio y atacar al lobo cuando este estaba solo y desprevenido un dia antes de la 'tragedia' (que todos conocemos). sumiendolo en un sueño de 50 años bajo la raices de un viejo arbol al que nadie visitaba (nunca envejecio ni murio por que donde estaba las raices de los arboles Goshimboku y donde estaba este estaban conectadas).Pudo despertar gracias a la presencia de un fragmento de la perla de shikon que estaba bajo el poder de un demonio( todos sabemos que la perla contenia los ultimos deseo de Kikyo antes de morir por la pureza que contia los deseos de ella pudo despertar). este se une al equipo despues de Shippo pero antes del monje. no se lleva bien con inuyasha y tiende a desconfir de los humanos, pero con la ayuda de Kagome se van rompiendo las barreras de enemistad con este y volverse a encontrar con kaede ya anciana. en el avance de la historia se separa mucho del grupo para reunirse con Kikyo se tienen tanta confianza entre ellos que en ocacciones este le dice "hermana".

Al prinipio era reacio a tomar forma humana(lo que en realidad es una ilusion, ellos la utilizan para engañar a los humanos y vivir con los humanos sin problemas) por su orgullo pero debido a las nesecidades cede, cuando domina sus transformaciones esto le permite hablar fluidamente como los humanos en su forma original sin mover los labios. Kagome le compro ropas a Kiba cuando este por primera vez se transforma (lo que explica como un joven del Sengoku tiene esa ropa)

**Actitud:**el piensa con el corazon en lugar de la cabeza, eso casi siempre lo pone en peligro de muerte ( ̚ ̚ eres demasiado impulsivo, ¿lo sabias?) el esta dispuesto a proteger y salvar a sus amigos de cualquier a muerte a le gusta el pervertidismo de Miroku o los injustas repartideras de golpes que le da inuyasha a instintivo,frio, callado y le importa poco salir herido de las batallas.

**Armas: **garras, colmillos (dentadura) y sus sentidos lupinos que siguen intactas en sus transformaciones. es extremadamente veloz fuerte y agil (pero inuyasha le gana en todo esto menos en velocidad), sus heridas sanan mas rapido que la de los humanos, pero mas lenta que las de un yokai o hanyou


End file.
